Field of Invention
This invention relates to bicycle frames, specifically to extended bicycle frames in combination with a harness apparatus, providing the means to produce the most efficient application of Newton's Law, that is, "for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."
Traditionally, bicycles, in combination with a harness contraption, utilized a normal bicycle with the cyclist in the usual position of legs perpendicular to the ground while the upper torso was roughly horizontal to the riding surface. With this normal bicycle and a cyclist in the usual position, any force that could be generated to the pedals was limited by the weight of the cyclist and the strength of his arms, wrists and elbows in applying pressure to the handlebars in an effort to counter the upward force exerted by the cyclists' legs. From the inception of the bicycle, the position of the cyclist has been awkward and inefficient resulting in a substantial loss of force directed to the pedals.
Various prior art adopted numerous versions of harness contraptions in an attempt to create a point of resistance in order for a cyclist to generate a force that could be efficiently translated to the pedals. It was physically impossible, however, for the prior art, utilizing a harness contraption on a normal bicycle with the cyclist in the usual position, to efficiently generate a maximum force from a cyclist's legs in a direct line to a point of resistance at the shoulders and thence translate that maximum force in an equal and opposite direction to the pedals without creating dangerous stress points at the lower lumbar region of the spine and at the shoulders, arms, elbows, wrists and hands.
The deficiency the previous art attempted to overcome was: how a cyclist could generate a maximum force through his legs, over and above his weight and arm strength, to a point of resistance at the waist, shoulders or upper body, and thence translate that maximum force in an equal and opposite direction directly to the pedals.
Additionally, the previous art harness or restraint contraptions provided no means of rewinding the straps for comfort or safety. If a previous art cyclist sat down, the straps would sag dangerously into the wheels, chain or legs. A cyclist was restricted to a solitary position as long as he was in the restraint or he could attempt a dangerous maneuver by adjusting the harness while moving.
Furthermore, previous art could not generate enough power to efficiently utilize large sprockets to produce greater speed and more efficient cyling over greater distances with less fatigue.
There is, therefore, a need for an extended bicycle frame in combination with a harness apparatus with the means of producing a maximum force which can be directed to a point of resistance at the waist, shoulders or upper body and thence directly translated in an equal and opposite direction to the pedals without additional stress forces clashing at the lumbar region of the spine or at the arm, elbow, wrist and hand, thereby resulting in greater speed, ease of operation and less fatigue.